The Illusion of Innocence
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Harry's second year brings him new friends: Luna and a diary. This year, Matryoshka's going to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Rea: Thanks so very much.**

**Lemrinth: Kay.**

**LunarCatNinja: They are. I can't keep them as bad people.**

**Angel wolf11021: I'm on it!**

**sai-chan-rocks-the-world: Tay!**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: I won't forget.**

**Black Phantom Murder: That's kind of cool.**

**twilightserius: Yep.**

**sexyassassin666: The romance will come into play really in the fourth story in the series. I'm doing time skips and flashback because he only makes it to his fourth year.**

**Ta1ia: Otay!**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Good!**

**Silvermane1: Yay!**

**EroSlackerMicha: I will.**

**jeanette9a: Yeah I did! I always thought that it was a cool belief.**

**Yuuki cross: Kay!**

**ultima-owner: Yeah.**

* * *

**Welcome to the second in the series!**

**Review!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

The Illusion of Innocence

_**Mary had a little lamb,**_

_**little lamb, little lamb,**_

_**Mary had a little lamb,**_

_**its fleece was white as snow.**_

_**And everywhere that Mary went,**_

_**Mary went, Mary went,**_

_**and everywhere that Mary went,**_

_**the lamb was sure to go.**_

_**It followed her to school one day,**_

_**school one day, school one day,**_

_**It followed her to school one day, **_

_**which was against the rules.**_

_**It made the children laugh and play,**_

_**laugh and play, laugh and play,**_

_**it made the children laugh and play,**_

_**to see a lamb at school.**_

_**And so the teacher turned it out,**_

_**turned it out, turned it out,**_

_**And so the teacher turned it out,**_

_**but still it lingered near.**_

_**And waited patiently about,**_

_**patiently about, patiently about,**_

_**And waited patiently about,**_

_**till Mary did appear.**_

_**"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"**_

_**Love Mary so? Love Mary so?**_

_**"Why does the lamb love Mary so,"**_

_**the eager children cry.**_

_**"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."**_

_**The lamb, you know, the lamb, you know,**_

_**"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know,"**_

_**the teacher did reply.**_

Prologue: Mary Had a Little Lamb

Over the summer, Matryoshka grew taller, stronger and more beautiful. So beautiful in fact that it rivaled a woman's, and he still had many years to grow. His hair had grown even longer, now tied back with a thin piece of copper wire, and his emerald eyes had grown more vibrant. Unfortunately, both his beauty and skill have made him a target for two very influential groups: Millennium and the Death Eaters.

The Major wants him to fight for him. He wants for Harry to become little more than a pet that's ready to fight on a moment's notice. He wants to turn him into something like Hans and Schroodinger. He wants to strip away what's left of his humanity just like the other two.

Voldemort became entranced by the boy when he heard rumors of his murderousness. He eagerly listened to what the Death Eater's children had to say. He wants to offer a place at his side for Harry, not as an underling but as an equal.

And Alucard is determined to keep them both away.

Chapter 1: Matryoshka's Snake-like Tongue

On the first day of the new school year, Harry walks into the Great Hall with a bright blue snake curled around his arm. He whisper hisses to his lovely as he walks over to the Slytherin table. "Hey, Dragon!" Draco looks up with wide eyes. "Look what I found!"

Blaise facepalms. "Do you always have to get strange animals?"

"Yeah."

"What is wrong with you?" Theodore asks.

"Everything." The snake hisses in agreement. §Shut up.§ It laughs.

"I hate when you do that," Draco mutters.

"What's wrong with speaking in parseltongue?"

"It makes you as a potential dark lord."

"And people that believe that are stupid. I'm am the most innocent and light oriented person you know." Chuckles break out at the table. "Yeah, I'm aware that was the stupidest thing I've ever said."

"And wholly untrue," Pansy says and takes a bite out of her muffin. "You're like the child version of Satan."

"Now that's the truth!" Daphne cries, and another round of laughs come out.

Schroodinger sits up on Harry's shoulder outside, a cold look on his little kitten face. "What's wrong, Schro?"

"I think something bad is going to happen soon."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." The black cat leaps down, onto the windowsill. "It's just something I'm certain of." He looks back up at the emerald eyed boy. "Just be careful, Matryoshka."

"I will." Harry picks up the ex-Nazi and cradles him in his left arm as he pets the older boy. A loud purr rumbles out of Schroodinger's throat. "You're adorable."

"Shut up." Harry giggles and kisses the top of his head. Fortunately for the elder male, he doesn't hear the murmured, "I like you…"

Above them, in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, Ginny Weasley holds a diary in her hands. She writes to it about the infamous Harry Potter and his little black cat, Schroodinger, and it expresses a want to meet the boy. In the end, she promises to let it meet her idol as long as it promises not to spill her secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**christinadcruze: Oh, thank you!**

**Lemrinth: Lots of electric fences.**

**LunarCatNinja: You're welcome. It was a question that I felt should be answered.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Yay!**

**jeanette9a: Because she, like most humans, is weak minded**

**killroy225: Not good at all!**

**ultima-owner: Very true.**

* * *

**Review!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 2: To Befriend a Diary

Harry woke up to the sound of tapping on his window. He looked up at the owl and scowled before rubbing his eyes and perking up. He glances over at his roommates as he stands up, not wanting to wake them up, and to his relief, they're sound asleep. A smile pulls up the corners of his mouth as he watches them, and the insistent rapping gets louder. He pushes up the window as quietly as he can, making way for the bird to leave its delivery and return to the owlry.

On Harry's bed lies a small book that his scar gives a happy twinge towards. "So you like this too," he murmurs and picks it up with a soft smile. It hums with dark power underneath his hands, reminding Harry of Alucard's aura, only less murderous and evil. He opens it slowly to find blank paper, and his left eyebrow raises in confusion.

_Hello, Harry Potter._

"A diary that writes back? Cool!" The last word is said too loud, and Harry covers his mouth. When none of his roommates wake, he uncovers it and asks the diary a question, "what's your name?"

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

"Nice to meet you."

_Nice to meet you as well… I have heard interesting things about you._

"Really?"

_Yes._

"Like what?"

_How you defeated the man who was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone last year. How you are different from other children. That you have a pet cat that talks._

"Oh, you mean Schroodinger."

_Yes, that one. You intrigue me._

"You intrigue me too. After all it's not every day that you meet a talking diary."

_This is true._

Harry giggles. "I like you. Will you be my friend?"

_Friend?_

"Yeah! Friend. Don't you have friends, Tom?"

_No. I am alone inside of the diary._

"Oh." Pity wells up in the wizardling. "Well, I'll be your friend!"

_Alright…_

* * *

Harry's walking with Tom and Schroodinger in the Forbidden Forest when he meets Luna for the first time. The first year is feeding the thestrals, something that only Harry seemed to like to do. "Hiya!" he calls out, voice like a soft breezed tinged with ice crystals.

She turns around and smiles, her right hand never leaving the neck of the creature beside her. "Hello." Her eyes are wide and rarely close as the world is too wondrous to block out for even a second. "Have you come to see the thestrals?"

"Yes! I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Her smile grows as they spend time together, two very odd children in a very odd world. At the end of the day, she asks, "Harry, will you be my friend?"

"Of course!" Her happiness made flowers bloom.

* * *

The next day, Luna abandons the Ravenclaw table to sit next to her only friend as of then. During the first fifteen minutes of breakfast, she's already earned the trust and friendship of the girls, especially Hermione.

At the Gryffindor table, Ginny watches with a solemn expression. All she wants is to have the diary back, and she already knows how she's going to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks. )**

**jeanette9a: I hope everyone is.**

**Angel wolf 11021: Okay, and I'm glad that this inspires you.**

**ultima-owner: Which makes her a good friend for Harry.**

* * *

**This is really just fillers except for the ending.**

**Review!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Calla Lilies in My Hair (and other sweet moments)…

Harry stares up at Lockhart with a bewildered look on his face. 'How stupid is this man?' Across the room, Ron and Hermione give the man similar looks, and on his left, his Slytherin friends' faces are mirrors of his own. Tom's sleeping, finding no intellectual value in this class. Schro echoes his sentiments by stealing a colored pencil from Harry and drawing a flower as best as he can while holding it in his mouth. It's turning out pretty well for being drawn by a kitten. When it's done, he drops it on the boy's leg. "Thank you."

"Welcome!" The cat version of a smile alights his face as he nuzzles the hand in front of him. Harry giggles and picks him up before stroking his head. A soft purr travels throughout the room awakening some from their stupidity induced doze.

* * *

"Ne~, Schro?"

"What?"

"Will you teach me German cuss words?"

The Nazi is taken aback. "What?!"

"I said, 'will you-'"

"No," Schroodinger interrupts. "I meant why?"

"Oh," Harry answers back innocently. "Well, I just want to know. So won't you tell me?"

"No."

"You're no fun~! I'll go ask Tom if he knows some then."

* * *

Harry's at his desk, writing a paper when he decides to open Tom up to talk to him. "Hiya!"

'Good afternoon. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need your help."

'I can't do your homework.'

"Why not?"

'I have no hands.'

"Good point." Another moment of silence commences, only to be interrupted. "Do you think Schro would do it for me?"

'Probably not.'

"Damnit!"

* * *

Laughter echoes around the Slytherin common room as Harry sits, looking very girly in a purple dress and a flower crown made of calla lilies. Under his breath, he grumbles about how much he hates girls (Luna, Hermione, Daphne and Pansy). Only Schroodinger and Tom manage to keep their laughter inside, but it's very hard…

* * *

The slender branches of the Whomping Willow twine in Harry's hair, a caress for its friend. In return, the wizardling offers up a sweet smile. On his lap lies Tom, having an argument with Schroodinger, who hates having to read in order to understand the insults the diary's hurling at him. Throughout it all, Harry just laughs silently, keeping quiet to avoid making the fighting stop.

Luna had been out with him earlier, so they could feed the thestrals but had to go back inside to study with Hermione, leaving the boys alone. Harry didn't mind; he wasn't alone. He'll never be alone again.

The sound of a branch braking behind him makes the boy turn around to see a peculiar man with a coat that covers up the bottom of his face and a hat pulled down on his head walking towards him. Schroodinger goes rigid and starts urging Harry to run.

Then The Captain raises his gun.


	4. Chapter 4

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Yay!**

**jeanette9a: Si! oh-oh es cierto.**

**XxxDarkLoversxxX: Oh no! I cannot resist the puppy eyes!**

**ultima-owner: Yep!**

**LunarCatNinja: I love the Captain too... I don't like it when he's bad.**

**twilightserius: that's a good idea but nope.**

**cagna: The Captain is awesome, isn't he. And I like Harry x Hans too.**

* * *

**Review!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Innocence Wins Out

"Harry! Move!" Just like Neo from the Matrix, Harry bends completely backward, avoiding the bullet before back flipping over top of his diary and cat. "Hans, leave him alone!" The man, Hans smiles mournfully at the cat and shakes his head. "Please!" Schroodinger turns into his human form and throws out his hands in front of his friend. "You can't take him!"

Hans makes a sweeping gesture with his right hand. 'Move away.'

"No." The look on Schro's face is of pure stubbornness. "For me!"

He shakes his head with a solemn expression. 'I can't.'

"Please, don't do this! Stay here! You won't get in trouble!"

A soft glare. 'You don't really believe that.'

"Hans… you're my friend. I don't want you getting hurt." The other Nazi averts his gaze. "They hurt you because of me, didn't they?" A nod. "Where?" His hands reach up to unbutton his coat, revealing nasty looking scars on his neck that bring the cat boy to tears. Suddenly, Hans finds himself with one of his two dearest friends in his arms. "I'm so sorry! Verzeih mir!"

The tightening of arms becomes the equivalent to 'I forgive you.' One hand reaches up to brush away sparkling tears. 'Don't cry.' The plea is unheard yet felt.

Harry speaks up. "Schro, who is he?"

Hans tenses up, suddenly remembering his order, only to have his friend place a hand on his chest in a 'wait' gesture. "My friend, Hans Günsche." Hans snarls silently.

"Why is he not speaking?" The concern in his voice startles the werewolf, and he blinks in a surprised manner at the boy.

"He's a mute."

"Oh." Harry smiles. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Hans Günsche! I'm Harry Potter, but I like to be called Matryoshka."

Having been around the man for decades, Schroodinger knows what Hans is thinking and can relay it to Harry. "He is aware. He was sent here to kidnap you."

"Why would you do that?" The question is still directed at the newcomer because it is only polite.

"He was given the order to, or he'd get in…" The cat's eyes widen. "Trouble. Rip!" A frightened expression graces his face. "Hans, what about Rip?!"

The wolf looks at Schro with half-lidded eyes. "I'm fine!" The bluenette appears from the other side of the Willow, a dark smile on her face. "I followed our little fuzzy friend here." A silent growl. "I don't care if you don't like being called fuzzy. You're fuzzy!" Harry giggles, making her turn around. "Oh, and who is this?"

"Harry Potter, Miss."

"Oh, so polite! Nothing at all like that heathen Alucard!"

"Still pissed about that, are you?" Schroodinger asks, making reference to his attack on Millennium's headquarters decades earlier.

"Yes." She returns her attention to Harry. "My name is Rip Van Winkle. I'm one of Schro's friends. The other is Hans."

"Shut up!"

Another giggle. "Schro, Miss Van Winkle, Mr. Günsche, I have to go inside now. It's nice to meet you." Then Harry leaves so he can go work on his Potions homework.

The three Nazis watch him leave before turning back to each other. "Will you stay?" Schroodinger asks, eyes full of hope.

"Of course~!" Rip cries while Hans just nods.

"Good. You'll like it here. I promise."

* * *

As Harry curls up in bed that night, Schroodinger goes out to rendezvous with his friends, leaving Tom alone on the nightstand. But when Harry wakes up the next morning, Tom's no longer there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel wolf 11021: Thanks. I like Demented!Harry too!**

**jeanette9a: Yeah...**

**Firehedgehog: Thanks!**

**ultima-owner: So true.**

**LunarCatNinja: I kind of like the Doctor too. I don't know why. And yes the Major will be so pissed.**

**twilightserius: *chuckles***

* * *

**Review!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 5: My Broken Wizardling

The next day, Harry's roommates wake up to an agonized scream. Draco rockets out of bed to Harry's side where the dark haired boy stares at the empty nightstand. "What is it?" Blaise asks, climbing out of the nest of blankets that the Italian boy sleeps in.

"He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Theo inquires as he comes to stand beside the boy.

"Tom!" Avada Kedavra green eyes are misty with ready-to-fall tears, and the sheets beneath pale fingers rip as sharp nails curl into them. Suddenly, the room becomes cold, and the lights dim down to just lighter than pitch black. "Whoever took him is going to die!" The snarl echoes throughout the dormitory, sending shivers down the boys' spines. "This is unforgivable!"

"Harry?" Draco tries to no avail. "Harry? Harry! Matryoshka!"

The last breaks the wizardling from his hatred's power. "Sorry," he whispers.

* * *

Across the sea in America, Alucard feels Harry's pain. The No-Life King is in the middle of a fight with Father Anderson, getting hit when he becomes distracted. The blade slices through his shoulder and pushes him back, but he doesn't notice. "Matryoshka!"

Recognizing the angelic boy's nickname, Anderson stops his assault, worried about the boy that occasionally visits him so they can talk. "What's wrong with him?!" Even though Harry belongs to a being that the priest wants to eradicate from existence, he would never want something to happen to the boy.

"I don't know…"

"Go to him." Anderson turns his back on the vampire. "Harry needs you more than I want to fight you."

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you, bastard. I'm doing this for the boy."

Alucard chuckles. "I know."

* * *

A black mass appears beside Harry's bed moments later, and from it Alucard walks out. Immediately afterward, a little wizardling bolts into his arms. "Alu!" he cries. "Tom's gone!"

Alucard sighs and wraps his arms around the child. "We'll find him. It's okay."

"No it's not! Someone took him!"

"Then I will make whoever took him pay. No one makes my Matryoshka cry. **No one**." The other boy's shudder at the dangerous tone, but don't do anything, too afraid to. They wouldn't have gotten a chance to anyway; a frantic Schroodinger jumped through the window.

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened last night!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel wolf 11021: Thanks! I will.**

**christinadcruze: Oh, thank you!**

**jeanette9a: Hai-Hai.**

**Silvermane 1: Thanks. Hans and the others are from the manga and the Ova series: Hellsing Ultimate.**

**ultima-owner: I'd say.**

**XxxDarkLoversxxX: I'd say none of that. Although there is some fluff. no kisses and that stuff, Harry's too young. He's only 12 remember.**

**LunarCatNinja: I didn't write much.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks!**

* * *

**Review!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tear the Darkness Out

With Myrtle's help, Alucard, Schroodinger and Harry have found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, and to save his little feet, the boy's convinced his guardian to carry him down the steps.

"Alu?"

"Yes, Matryoshka?"

"Can you carry Schro too?"

"No."

"As if I'd want you to carry me anyway," Schroodinger snarls, irritated at the way the vampire king treats him. "I'd rather not be in your company in the first place."

"Schro," Harry whines. "That's mean."

"I don't really care, Matryoshka."

"So! You should still be nice."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

In the chamber itself, Harry stares at the giant snake, and a broad smile crawls across his face. "I want one."

"You cannot have one," Alucard replies. "Sir Integra would not like having a giant snake that kills people that look into its eyes in her mansion."

"But that's not fair~! I want a snake like Tom! He told me that snakes are the best familiars and pets in the entire world!"

"Are you sure…"

"Yes! Convince Ina!"

"But I don't think that you'll get a basilisk, ever."

"Aww~."

Ginny glares at them and clutches the diary closer to her chest. "Why are you down here, Harry?"

His eyes narrow, darkness radiating from his very pores. "I want Tom back."

"He's mine!" she cries. "I tell him all of my secrets!"

The darkness licks at the walls and drives the basilisk back inside of its home. "He is mine!"

And all the while, Alucard just stands and watches, smiling.

* * *

Harry glares down at Ginny's still body, smirking internally, but still feeling bad about harming his friend's sister. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "But you should be thankful that I did not kill you."

"Matryoshka," Alucard says, smiling at his wizardling. "That was very wonderful."

"Thank you, Alu!" A giggle echoes throughout the chamber. "I love you~!"

"I love you too."

* * *

**_Mary had a little lamb, _**

**_Little lamb, little lamb,_**

**_Mary had a little lamb,_**

**_Its fleece was black as coal._**

**_And everywhere that Mary went,_**

**_Mary went, Mary went,_**

**_And everywhere that Mary went,_**

**_Death was sure to go._**

**_For Mary's lamb was sweet Death_**

**_Was sweet Death, was sweet Death_**

**_For Mary's lamb was sweet Death_**

**_Until he reaped her soul_**

**_One day, Death grew sad_**

**_Death grew sad, Death grew sad_**

**_One day, Death grew sad_**

**_For he was so alone_**

**_And then, he brought her back_**

**_Brought her back, brought her back_**

**_And then, he brought her back_**

**_But she wished not to stay_**

**_So, Mary slit her throat_**

**_Slit her throat, slit her throat_**

**_So, Mary slit her throat_**

**_To escape from Death_**

**_Death grew sad again_**

**_Sad again, sad again_**

**_Death grew sad again_**

**_Then committed suicide_**

**_But as Death, he could not die_**

**_Could not die, could not die_**

**_But as Death, he could not die_**

**_So alone, he continued on_**


	7. Chapter 7

The third part of the series has now been started. It's called **Snowy Iced Heart.**

Please read it.


End file.
